nepfandomcom-20200214-history
Welcome Back, Jim Gordon
In an empty warehouse, two men leads Fish Mooney tied up a clandestine operation table. A Bob comes in and stands as his executioner future. In a scene deposit crime Harvey Bullock offers James Gordon talking to him about his gallant meeting the day before with Leslie Thompkins in locker room. Then Harvey mentions the shooting club Fish Mooney's but no trace of the owner. On the scene the inspector Arnold Flass of Narcotics Brigade investigation. The victim is a snitch 'of Flass: Pinky Littlefield, a gang deauler Uptown Assassins. For Flass, he has no drugs on him and it is a sale gone bad. But after a quick inspection, Gordon discovers a secret hidden in the sole of his shoe with blue bags filled with drugs. Further, Bullock and Gordon examining a witness, the concierge Leon Winkler. He agrees to follow them to the Central Commission for his testimony. In police headquarters, Leon Winkler discusses the phone with his wife when a person comes in and murders him with a picnic ice. Later, during the examination of the corpse interview room by Edward Nygma, the two inspectors find that the cameras were disabled. Nygma reveals the nature of the murder weapon: a picnic ice carbon fiber fifteen centimeters, planted with violence. This is the same wound that the victim of the morning. Gordon then understands that police officers are involved in the killings. In the empty warehouse, Bob is about to torture Fish Mooney but this causes the questioning him about his family and his motives. A van stopped near an abandoned building with Butch Gilzean tied in the back. But he managed to free himself and brutally questioned his jailers on the location of Mooney. In the office of Sarah Essen, the Captain reported on the case with the two inspectors. Gordon wants to shed light on this case and arrest criminals police. The other two are more cautious this idea. Meanwhile, Bruce Wayne runs through the streets of Gotham aboard his limousine driven by Alfred Pennyworth, when he leaves the vehicle after spotting Ivy Pepper. Bruce asks him to prevent Selina Kyle that he seeks, with twenty dollars. In the abandoned warehouse, Bob tries to stifle Mooney with a bag but fails. He is about to use a drill and a hammer against his knee when Butch Gilzean entered and beats him to death. It frees her boss. In DPCG, James Gordon queries all peacekeepers who might have a connection with the murder and lack of supervision, but they cover them and conveyed to Bullock. He eventually accuse the Agent Grover, and it accuses Derek Delaware, who had deserted his post at the entrance to the interrogation room that morning. It is found in Garage and he manages to arrest him before his escape. In the trunk of his car, he discovered a cache of drugs with blue bags. Derek Gordon then placed in detention Delaware. In the Sarah Essen office, Arnold Flass critical work and accuses Gordon had even screwed up a mission that began long ago. By order of the Internal Affairs Department, Bullock and Gordon can not investigate the case. Flass has a long arm. In the Central Police Archives, Edward Nygma presents a conundrum to Kristen Kringle. In an anonymous room, woke up with Mooney Gilzean at his bedside. She thanks him but decided not to leave town until it will not be avenged Oswald Cobblepot. In Fish Mooney's on Penguin present the club to his mother, Gertrud Kapelput. It will soon be the official owner. Gabe opens a bottle of champagne. In a dinner, but Gordon Bullock cautioned against Flass because it is protected by influential people, including Commissioner Loeb. But the persistence of James, Harvey called one of his informant ', a Mike, and requests information about a business he managed with some Donnie, on Flass. Later, in a warehouse, Bullock and Gordon discovers Derek Delaware and other police officers in full preparation of a shipment. Delaware claims to have a warrant to seize the goods of Uptown Assassins but Gordon does not believe anything. Back in DPCG, Sarah Essen announces to the two inspectors that the Internal Affairs Department concluded suicide about Leon Winkler and his body is delivered to his wife in tears Louisa Winkler. Gordon rebelled Essen but admits his impotence. The Archives, Flass and other inspectors mock romantic riddle presented by Nygma has Kringle. In Fish Mooney's, James Oswald visits. He asked the accused what Penguin Flass, irrefutable evidence, since Maroni runs drug trafficking. Victor Zsasz arrives in the empty warehouse and performs Bob for its failure. Fish at Mooney's Gabe Gertrud accompanies on the orders of his boss. Only Oswald jubilee of his success but became disillusioned when he attends the arrival of Fish Mooney. She threatens and prepares to smash it with a bat. In Wayne Manor, Bruce plays chess when Selina Kyle through the window. She received her message. It gives him a gift, purchased during his recent vacation in his chalet in Switzerland: a snowy ball. Then, before the friendly insistence of Bruce, Selina pushes him, accused him of harassing her hand and breaking his heart. It starts by claiming never to have seen the face of the murderer of his parents and that he did not need to buy her friendship with gifts. In Delaware, in a toilet, Gabe asks Derek and torturing his woman and gets the information requested by James Gordon. Fish at Mooney's, Oswald is about to suffer after the insults of his former boss when Victor Zsasz entered and chase the traitors in the basement. Butch Fish aid has crossed a window and stays behind to give him time to flee. In DPCG, Edward Nygma inspects his meal with a magnifying glass and pulls onions when Kristen Kringle entered and apologizes for mocking the Archives. Meanwhile, Gabe gives Gordon recovered the murder weapon at Delaware and an audiotape revealing all the case and the police officers involved. At night the Wayne Manor, Alfred Pennyworth comforts a Bruce Wayne in tears after harsh words Selina. He decides to take the survey at zero and promises to explore other tracks. In DPCG, James Gordon tries to stop Arnold Flass for the murder of Leon Winkler with the weapon in support of crime. Flass but does not let do and takes his party colleagues solidarity. Gordon tries to harranguer the policers for support. Finally, the intervention of Sarah Essen for James Gordon makes the difference and the captain proceeded to arrest. Port of Gotham, Harvey Bullock filed Fish Mooney drive. After a kiss, he lets leave town. But she promises to return to kill the Penguin. In an alley in Gotham City, Delaware meets Gordon and refers to methods of Gabe. He begs James to leave his family out of it.